Moral Lessons
by keep-me-alone
Summary: The misadventures of newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker
1. Attachment

Anakin woke up gasping. He tried to quiet his breathing. He didn't want to disturb Obi-Wan again. He'd been at the temple for just over a week, but he'd had nightmares almost every night. Anakin grabbed fistfuls of his bed sheets, trying to steady himself.

His bedroom door stood open. Obi-Wan stepped into his room and turned the lights to their dimmest setting. Anakin bit his lip.

"Bad dreams again, youngling?" Obi-Wan asked gently, coming to sit on the edge of Anakin's bed.

"Sorry master, sir-," Anakin struggled for the correct title, still trembling.

"Don't apologize, Anakin. I was still awake." It was the third hour. Obi-Wan was more tired than he had believed possible. Every night had been sleepless and tense since Qui-Gon had died.

"It's always the same dream," Anakin whispered, almost to himself. Obi-Wan looked at him with sympathy. He was not a stranger to nightmares.

"What do you dream, Anakin?"

"It's- It's my mother. I don't remember what happens, really, but she's _dying_ and I can't save her," Anakin's huge eyes filled with tears and Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, "I have to watch," Anakin was crying in earnest now. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin close and was startled when Anakin clung to him. Obi-Wan's throat felt tight.

"You must be prepared to accept the worst when it comes, padawan." His throat constricted more painfully. "Some events are simply beyond our control and all that's left is to watch, to accept the burden." Anakin's crying slowed. Obi-Wan envied his ability to feel, to release. He stroked Anakin's hair and wondered what Qui-Gon would've said to them. His chest was a dull, hollow ache. "Death is the ultimate reality of life," he murmured. "Though we may live on in the Force, we all must face death eventually. Jedi risk death on every mission, theirs or others. We must learn that one death, one life is not," he cleared his throat painfully, "one being is not greater than another, regardless of personal attachment," it was a fundamental precept of the Code, but the words sounded empty to him. Qui-Gon had not been just another casualty. His training instructed it was so, but he couldn't believe it.

Anakin pulled away to look at Obi-Wan's face, perhaps sensing his distress.

"Do you miss master Qui-Gon?" He asked hesitantly.

"Every day," Obi-Wan breathed. _And every hour and every moment of that day._

"I miss him too," Anakin whispered back. Obi-Wan wanted to scream, to lash out at the boy. _You barely knew him. He gave me everything._ He rigidly held himself in check, exhaled the feelings and replied tonelessly.

"I have accepted his death," a lie, "you must learn to accept the transience, the frailty of life to better understand how precious it truly is. We are the keepers of Life Anakin. It is our mission to protect it at the cost of all else. Qui-Gon died doing his duty," a long pause, "to us, to the people of Naboo, to the Living Force itself. We must be prepared to do the same. That is the life of a Jedi." The words sounded absurd to him. He was preparing a _child_ for death, for war, to sacrifice his very life for the greater good. He wondered how this could possibly be right, but it was the Code. Though he was given to flouting it on occasion, it was still the Code he loved. The nagging thought persisted. Obi-Wan knew it required deeper thought, but he was too exhausted. He moved to stand.

"If you're all right now, I think I'll retire." Anakin caught his arm. Obi-Wan glanced down, surprised.

"Please don't go," Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan nodded slowly, settled down again. He leaned comfortably against the headboard. Anakin curled up next to him and Obi-Wan began stroking his hair again, half remembering a time when positions were reversed, when he was the padawan with nightmares and Qui-Gon had been his guiding light. He sighed staring longingly at his old walls, believing he would never drift off.

But when morning came, both master and padawan had crashed in a dreamless, sound sleep.


	2. Cleanliness

Obi-Wan was relaxing in the main room of his shared quarters, when his padawan appeared.

"Anakin," he said, more cheerfully than he felt, "join me." The boy complied, easily sinking into a meditative position at the low table. Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. He was careful to keep his thoughts out of the force bond between himself and Anakin. Truthfully, he wasn't present. He was thinking back to the years he had spent with his own master in these quarters. He shouldn't've been given such spacious lodgings, as a newly knighted Jedi, but with Qui-Gon's sudden death, and Obi-Wan's petition to resume custody of Anakin, the council had seen fit to keep the disruptions to a minimum. And so here he was.

"Master?" Obi-Wan snapped out of his reverie, running a hand through his growing hair.

"Patience," he counselled, best to make it look like an intentional lesson. He slowly poured the tea from Qui-Gon's kettle into their cups. Obi-Wan centred himself, bringing his focus back to the matter at hand. "How long have you been with me, padawan?" He finally asked. Anakin's eyebrows drew together as he concentrated. Obi-Wan was pleased to see that he was counting without the use of his fingers and without verbalising his thought process.

"A month, I think." Anakin said finally.

"Do you think, or do you know?" Anakin looked worried.

"I know?"

"You still don't sound certain." Obi-Wan told him.

"It's been a month," Anakin declared. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You are correct," Anakin looked relieved. "And how have you adjusted to life at the temple?" Anakin wanted to tell him about how much he missed his mother, the strange way that Jedi life still reminded him of life on Tatooine, that he even missed Qui-Gon, but he doubted any of that was the answer Obi-Wan was looking for.

"I think I'm doing well, master." He answered truthfully. Obi-Wan brushed his consciousness against Anakin's. The boy was remarkably good at controlling what he released into their Force bond. Obi-Wan could sense almost nothing.

"Have you spoken with any of your teachers?"

"Not outside of class," Anakin replied. He toyed with the table cloth that was draped over his lap.

"Focus, padawan," Obi-Wan reminded him softly.

"Yes, master," Anakin folded his hands.

"So none of your teachers have talked to you about hygiene?" Obi-Wan cringed internally, keeping his face a blank Jedi mask. This was as uncomfortable as he had feared. Other masters didn't have such problems, he thought resentfully.

"No, master," Anakin regarded him quizzically.

"I see," so naturally the task fell to himself, "Were you aware that a padawan in service to the Jedi order is expected to wash several times a week? Usually daily?" Obi-Wan fervently hoped his new apprentice wasn't feeling the same awkwardness he was. He tried to emit warmth and empathy across their mental connection, but their link was weak as of yet, and he wasn't sure Anakin received the message.

"Well I was _told_ that," Anakin replied, a slight attitude in his voice that Obi-Wan immediately picked up on.

"But?" Anakin shrugged.

"There's nowhere to wash," he answered blithely. Obi-Wan blinked, sure that he must have misheard.

"Nowhere to wash?" he repeated dumbly.

"That's what I said," Anakin replied with a slight smile.

"Tone, padawan," Obi-Wan said firmly. He paused slightly, digesting Anakin's remarks. "Where does that door lead?" He asked pointing to the door of the refresher.

"A closet?" Obi-Wan looked hard at his apprentice, thinking he was playing some sort of joke.

"Be serious, padawan," Anakin looked confused.

"But I am being serious, master," he protested. Obi-Wan needed a long moment to process this. He took a deep breath, sipped his tea and took more deep breaths.

"That's the door to the refresher," he told his apprentice, smoothing his long tunic.

"You have a fresher here? Slick!" Anakin was shocked. He wondered exactly how rich the Jedi order was, a thought that was unfortunately released into the Force and subsequently caught by Obi-Wan who raised both eyebrows.

"Wealth is a consequence that Jedi are not concerned with," he reminded Anakin who looked appropriately downcast. With chagrin, Obi-Wan realized the likely source of his padawan's excitement. Tatooine, he realized, was a desert planet. Water would have been a comparatively expensive commodity and indoor plumbing was not very common. Qui-Gon would have laughed at his oversight. A lump formed in his throat and Obi-Wan immediately dismissed it. Qui-Gon was not here. Another, less pleasant thought occurred to him.

"If you didn't know that was a refresher, where have you been-," Obi-Wan stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "Never mind, padawan. The shower is simple enough to operate."

It didn't take Obi-Wan long to show Anakin how things worked and so he was left in the sitting room, drinking tea until his apprentice had finished washing up. Anakin hadn't bathed in a month. In the refresher he had told Obi-Wan that he'd been soaking his tunics in a nearby fountain and wearing them wet. It was no wonder the other masters were complaining of the smell; he was surprised his apprentice hadn't started to mould. Obi-Wan was embarrassed that he hadn't noticed earlier, but it had been a hectic month. He firmly resolved to pay closer attention to his charge. He meditated on this intent until Anakin emerged. He was clothed in fresh garments, Obi-Wan having sent the old down a chute to the incinerator. Obi-Wan grinned at his apprentice.

"How do you feel?"

"Like- like," Anakin scrambled for a metaphor and lost. "Good," he said smiling back. He was tempted to add an 'I guess' to the end of the statement, solely to ruffle his master's feathers, but decided he wasn't quite there. "but I do have a question, master." Obi-Wan's open expression encouraged him to continue. "Do you have… other soap?"

"What's wrong with my soap?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly. He breathed deeply, regretting the slip. He had always been inclined to indulge himself when it came to cleanliness, and the soap was more expensive than was necessarily proper.

Anakin spoke haltingly, meekly, "it… smells… like _flowers_ …" Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. He burst into a loud, deep laugh. It was exactly the kind of thing he would've said to Qui-Gon when he was an apprentice. Anakin was grinning sheepishly and Obi-Wan could feel their weak connection strengthen.

"We'll get you your own soap," Obi-Wan promised breathlessly.


	3. Doubt

Obi-Wan sighed softly, feeling his patience wear ever thinner.

"No Anakin, it's pronounced _bantha._ The 't' and 'h' sound like ' _th'_ when they're together, do you see?" Anakin nodded tightly, his face colouring. Obi-Wan struggled to connect with their Force link. Of all his studies, Anakin had quickly excelled at Force manipulation. His shielding was almost flawless. Obi-Wan withdrew. "Try the next sentence please." Anakin's face scrunched in concentration.

"The yellow ursa- urusa-," his face was growing gradually redder as he struggled. A wave of disappointment touched him through their training bond.

"Anakin, maybe we should take a break," Obi-Wan suggested gently. The last straw. Anakin burst into tears and leapt off the couch. "Anakin!"

"I d-don't… need a… break," he sobbed. Obi-Wan was bewildered. The boy was on the upper edge of nine standard. This kind of behaviour was typical of a _much_ younger child. He stood and slowly moved towards Anakin. Obi-Wan reached for his shoulder and Anakin ducked his head, shoulders coming up, holding his breath. When the expected blow didn't immediately follow, he glanced up, accidentally meeting Obi-Wan's horrified look.

"Anakin, I-," he watched helplessly as his Padawan pushed past him, running from the room. The silence was deafening. The maelstrom of emotion that had flooded the Force around his Padawan ebbed away with distance.

Obi-Wan shouted the foulest Huttese curse he could think of. He yanked his hand through his hair and turned to start tea. He would give Anakin exactly a half hour to calm himself before he tracked him down.

Anakin was damnably difficult to find. He'd shut himself off from their training bond completely, his Force signature almost entirely muted. Obi-Wan scowled. It was another box to check on their ever growing list of things to talk about.

When he did finally find Anakin, it was in the Temple's largest meditation garden. He was hiding in a tree. The scene tugged his heartstrings. Qui-Gon had often taken him to meditate here, insisting it was the Temple's best place to communicate with the Living Force. He wondered if his master had climbed the trees in his youth, then shook the unhelpful thought and it's pang of melancholy away.

Obi-Wan looked up at his apprentice. Anakin's face was still tear-streaked and puffy.

"Please come down from there, Anakin." Kriff, climbing trees, he hoped Anakin hadn't been seen by any other Knights or, stars forbid, Masters.

"I don't want to," Anakin called back sulkily.

"That was _not_ a request, Padawan," he put on his best 'stern master' face, praying it would work.

It did. Anakin slowly released his grip on the tree and swung down, landing heavily in front of Obi-Wan. They adopted an easy meditative posture beneath the tree and Obi-Wan allowed himself to look at Anakin with concern, knowing the boy had difficulty reading emotions on blank Jedi faces.

"I am sorry I frightened you earlier, Anakin," he remarked softly.

"I wasn't scared," Anakin replied tersely, flushing deeply. Obi-Wan suspected him of lying, but let it pass.

"Even so, it is not the Jedi way to touch another without serious provocation. To strike a child would be… unthinkable," he grimaced.

"Yes, master," Anakin picked absently at the grass.

"Anakin," with implied warning. His Padawan looked up, surprised. "The grass is a living thing. Do not senselessly destroy it."

"Sorry, master." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Focus," he paused for a long moment, listening to soft river flow. "The Temple does not employ physical punishment, Anakin. I want you to understand that."

"I do, master." Anakin still wouldn't meet his eyes. Obi-Wan felt the first stirrings of anxiety. Anakin likely didn't believe him, but he didn't know what else there was to say.

"Now why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Anakin played with the hem of his shirt.

"Are you going to send me back?" He blurted suddenly, looking up for the first time.

"What?" Obi-Wan's mouth fell half open. "Anakin, no. I would never-," how long had Anakin been worried about this?

"It's just I know you don't want me and Qui-Gon was supposed to teach me and now you're stuck with me and I can't read or fight with a saber or do any of the things I'm supposed to do and I know I'm not learning fast enough, but I'm really, really trying, I promise," his voice was high and wavering. "I _promise_ I'll do better," he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. An artificial breeze stirred the trees. Soft, pink blossoms drifted down around them.

"Anakin Skywalker, you _are_ a Jedi Padawan now. It takes much more than unsatisfactory academic status to remove a Padawan from the Temple. I won't let that happen. I swore I would do everything in my power to see you become a Knight and I meant that. No one is sending you back to Tatooine. Not ever." No wonder he'd been having difficulty, with that kind of threat hanging over him, even if it was only imagined.

Gratefulness shone in Anakin's blue eyes. Obi-Wan stood slowly and brushed the petals from his shoulders. "Come now, I believe the mess should still be open for dinner. We'll talk about emotional displays after I've had something to eat." Anakin clambered to his feet and before Obi-Wan could react, had leapt to hug him. Obi-Wan froze, conflicting emotions welling up.

The Knight in him whispered that this was emotion, attachment, that it must be discouraged. But there was something else too, insistent and unrelenting and it felt like long nights around a fire, like the first steps of Ataru, like meditating on distant worlds with the sun on upturned faces. It felt like the Force and it felt like destiny.

But the Knight was louder. He lightly touched Anakin's hair, tapped his shoulder.

"Come along Padawan," he gently peeled Anakin off of him. "I get very cranky if I'm not fed regularly, you know." He smiled distantly. Anakin felt a stab of disappointment. He didn't know why, but it felt like a loss, something he'd never had slipping irrevocably through his fingers, just as it'd become tangible. Obi-Wan failed to see his Padawan's stricken expression, only heard the obedient 'yes master' as his Padawan followed him out.


	4. Carelessness

Anakin was practically jogging to keep up with Obi-Wan, who was effortlessly striding through the crowded market. He cast a glance back to make sure Anakin was keeping pace, then continued moving through the crowd with a surety and ease that Anakin envied. Eirraucs, the local people, loped by, using their long second set of arms to propel themselves forward. A three toed foot flew by Anakin's head, barely missing him. Anakin discreetly held onto the back of Obi-Wan's coat. If his master noticed, he gave no sign of it.

Soon enough they were out of the busy square and standing in front of the town hall. Unlike most of the other buildings, it was two stories, made from the rock mined from its own basement. Obi-Wan turned to his small padawan, who instantly released his cloak.

"Remember Anakin, do not speak unless you are asked a direct question. We still don't know why they've requested a Jedi presence." Anakin nodded gravely, without speaking to show he understood.

The inside of the hall was much cooler without the heat of Eirrauus's double suns beating down on them. The council was waiting for them inside, four Eirraucs and two humans. They were sitting arranged in a semi-circle. As the pair approached hushed murmurs broke out.

"Welcome," One of the Eirraucs spoke. "If you are the Jedi we asked for, you have come at a desperate time."

"We are," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker. We came as soon as the Jedi council received your transmission. It was," he paused, " not specific, however."

"They did not tell us you were bringing a boy with you," The same Eirrauc spoke.

"Anakin will not be in the way," Obi-Wan assured them, "he is here only to learn and observe." All members of the council shared a similar look of concern.

"This is not a safe place for children, right now," one of the humans protested.

"Eilane is right," the Eirrauc agreed.

"Anakin is better equipped to deal with emergencies than most boys of his age," Obi-Wan replied. He hid his aggravation well, but he had not been prepared to meet with such resistance.

"Children have been snatched from their beds!" Eilane protested, her white hair falling into her face. "We've lost ten this week. Two, every night are gone. Master Lun, send them away," she sounded desperate. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. He had sensed that something was intensely wrong the moment they'd disembarked. This was unexpected; it took a special sort of depravity to prey on younglings.

"If your children are still alive, we will find them," Obi-Wan promised grimly. "Come along Anakin, we've work to do." They exited the council chambers, leaving the assembly to whisper amongst themselves.

"Am I in danger, master?" Anakin asked. He was sweating heavily in the sun's glare.

"The life of a Jedi is fraught with danger," Obi-Wan reminded him, "and there are almost always lives at stake. Ten children have gone missing. They are likely dead. Do you worry also for them, or only yourself?" Anakin blushed furiously and bowed his head. Obi-Wan tried to dismiss the guilt he felt, surely it was normal for a boy of only eleven to be anxious in the face of such evil, but Anakin was not any boy and padawans, he knew, must face harsh truths sooner than later.

They searched the entire afternoon, listening to conversation, asking pointed question. Obi-Wan learned very little. The villagers were afraid, especially the Eirraucs, seven of the children taken had been theirs. The suns were beginning to set when one of the villagers pointed them towards the local cantina, having heard some interesting claims there the previous night. And so off Obi-Wan and Anakin went.

When they reached the tavern, Obi-Wan leaned down to put both hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"Stay here," he ordered, "I will not be long," if there was a concrete lead to be had, he doubted it would be revealed to him in Anakin's presence. Obi-Wan sensed this to be true; he would have to be discrete. Anakin watched his master disappear with a sense of foreboding. He'd been feeling it all day in the Force, something building, a wave rising that threatened to crash and swallow them. He kicked a stray pebble over the smooth rock beneath his feet, then chastised himself for being childish. He was glad that this settlement was on the rocky plains and not the desert that covered most of the planet. The wind that snatched at his hair and drove grit into his face could've easily become a sandstorm. The mere thought practically made Anakin shudder.

The burning yellow suns had almost dipped below the horizon. Anakin watched the sunset peacefully. The sky was painted with violent pink and a deep bruised purple when Obi-Wan reappeared. He stopped just outside the doorway and joined Anakin's vigil for a moment.

"I found what I needed," Obi-Wan remarked, "A villager claims to have heard chanting near the caves a few miles outside of town. We will search the area tomorrow." Anakin turned to him, brow furrowed.

"Why not tonight? They might get more children tonight while we're sleeping."

"They might," Obi-Wan agreed solemnly, "but Eirrauus has no moon. We'd be more likely to break our own necks than find anything useful and doing so may alert whoever's been taking the children. We have been relatively unnoticed thus far and it is best that we remain so."

"But-," Obi-Wan silenced him with a shake of his head.

"Tomorrow, for now, we will have to spend the night here," his lips were a thin line. "There aren't other facilities for lodging Offworld guests."

"I don't mind," Anakin shrugged.

"By the end of the night you might," Obi-Wan informed him bleakly.

The tavern was a busy place. Anakin felt deafened by the noise. Obi-Wan kept his hands firmly on Anakin's shoulders, steering him towards the staircase at the back of the room. Anakin's eyes were wide as he took in the scantily clad human servers carrying trays of jet juice and bright blue drinks to patrons who hollered as the women leaned to serve them. The place was full of humans, mostly men, jostling each other for a place at the bar, singing drunken songs that Obi-Wan dearly hoped Anakin could not understand. As they climbed the stairs Obi-Wan was forced to release Anakin's shoulders. He was tempted to carry his padawan the rest of the way after he spotted the passed out Eirrauc in the stairwell. He resisted the urge and it was just as well because their room was only a few meters away. Obi-Wan unlocked the door with the primitive key the owner had given him and surveyed the room.

As far as tavern lodgings went it didn't look too bad. The sheets on the bed looked clean enough, though unsavoury smells hung in the air. From somewhere down the hall he could hear the repeated squeaking of old bedsprings. Obi-Wan cringed; this was not somewhere any eleven year old boy should have to stay.

Anakin slept fitfully as he often did. He woke many times, believing he heard the screams of lost children in the night. Obi-Wan lay next to him in a light trance. Each time Anakin awoke; watching the rise and fall of his master's chest soothed him and if he didn't fall asleep again in short order, Obi-Wan would stroke his hair and send him off with the slightest Force suggestion.

It was very late at night when Obi-Wan was startled awake. The Force was greatly disturbed. He kept his breathing even and calm as he heard the tumblers in the lock shift and then click open. Obi-Wan lay with his eyes shut. Someone was in the room now. The hairs on Obi-Wan's neck prickled. The darkness in the Force was overwhelming. He breathed calmly. The person came to the edge of the bed and stood silently. The tension in the room was almost driving Obi-Wan to distraction, but he still he forced himself to continue his false sleep. There was a muffled squeak beside him and Obi-Wan felt Anakin being lifted off the bed. His Force signature dulled immediately. Obi-Wan's heart raced as the person left as stealthily as they had come, taking Anakin with them.

As soon as they had left the room, Obi-Wan sprang up. He paused at the top of the stairs, kneeling to try and catch a glimpse of the kidnapper. There was nothing but silence and impenetrable gloom. Obi-Wan crept down the stairs, sensing the kidnapper was still inside. He couldn't sense Anakin at all. The tavern's door creaked open and Obi-Wan dashed down the stairs as the kidnapper exited. He pressed himself to the wall and carefully looked out the door. The night was an unbroken blackness. Stars glimmered distantly, but provided no illumination to the rock below. Obi-Wan knew there wasn't much cover. He'd have to be very careful.

As he slipped out the door and began following the kidnapper, he was guided by the Force alone. Every instinct screamed at him to go, dispatch the kidnapper and rescue Anakin. Obi-Wan knew if he did that, their presence would be revealed. He also knew it was likely that this person wasn't working alone and that even if he handled the one, more would escape. Still, his hand reflexively drifted towards his lightsabers hilt. He realized with a jolt that he'd taken it off to sleep and neglected to replace it in his hurry. Obi-Wan silently cursed everything in the Force forsaken galaxy. It was too late to go back for it now, Anakin and the other younglings would surely be lost.

Obi-Wan judged that he had been following the kidnapper for about a half hour when he lost them. Dismissing his rising panic, Obi-Wan breathed deeply. It took several, unbearably long minutes before he was centred enough to pick up the signal again. They had gone underground. The caves were more like burrows, descending deep into the planet's rocky surface. Obi-Wan allowed his unease to pass before starting down the appropriate tunnel. He had sensed at least nine sentient life forms. The stench of decay was thick in the tunnels. A flickering light illuminated the tunnel around a sharp bend. As he neared it, Obi-Wan could hear the muttered chanting that the villager had spoken of.

Obi-Wan peered very carefully around the corner. Anakin was lying on some sort of rough altar. His wrists and feet were tied. Four robed humans were standing around him. Obi-Wan saw the glint of a dagger as one of the cultists cut his shirt open.

He was readying himself to move when something struck the back of his head. It hurt badly, but he'd endured much worse. Obi-Wan spun around. A human had come up behind him and struck him with the butt of a blaster. Obi-Wan reached for the lightsaber he wasn't carrying.

He improvised, yanking the human towards him with the Force. They weren't expecting it and stumbled into him. Obi-Wan grabbed the blaster and cracked it over his assailants face. The man fell heavily and Obi-Wan turned back to the horrific scene. The person was standing over Anakin, knife raised high. Obi-Wan didn't think. He shot. The man dropped and the other robed people scattered. Obi-Wan had time to shoot one of the murderers in the knee before the other two were on him. Obi-Wan was exceedingly calm. He let the Force guide him as the pair, a man and a woman, attacked from opposite sides. He spun neatly blocking their clumsy blows, grateful that neither of them had thought to pick up the ritualistic knife. Obi-Wan stepped out of the way of the man's punch, then easily clubbed him with the pistol. When the woman faltered, he flipped over her and struck the back of her neck. The ordeal had lasted only a few short minutes. Obi-Wan was leaning down to check for a pulse when the Force warned him. The man he'd shot earlier leapt towards him, knife drawn. Obi-Wan turned and shot, letting the Force guide his aim. The shot hit the man squarely in the face.

Obi-Wan quickly checked the cult members for survivors. There were none. Obi-Wan knew he should've felt regret at the loss of life, but he felt nothing. A sound quickly caught his attention. Quiet sobbing. Some of the children were alive then. Obi-Wan's heart soared as he went to the back of the room.

In the entrance to one of the branching tunnels stood a crude, wooden cage. Obi-Wan felt sick. He unbolted the door. None of the children moved. They huddled at the back of the enclosure, staring at him with wide eyes. Obi-Wan remembered that they'd just seen him kill five people. He took a deep breath and sent a wave of calming energy towards the younglings. Some of them visibly relaxed.

"It's time to go home," Obi-Wan said softly, "you're all right," one of the children threw himself into Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan hugged him, chest aching. He stood, slowly releasing the child. "It's time to go," Obi-Wan said more firmly, "your parents are very worried." As the children emerged, Obi-Wan went to Anakin. His padawan stirred sluggishly when Obi-Wan touched his face. His Force signature was still dampened and Obi-Wan surmised that the kidnapper must've drugged him. Obi-Wan pursed his lips tightly before picking up Anakin and slinging him over one shoulder.

He held out his free hand and the Eirrauc child who had hugged him earlier took it. Only four of the children, not counting Anakin, had survived. Obi-Wan's heart ached for the mothers and fathers whose children would not be returning. There was nothing that even a Jedi could do to assuage that pain. Obi-Wan looked back at the younglings, most still looked dazed, one was crying silently. He wondered if the memories of this time would ever fade for them. Obi-Wan sincerely doubted it. He sent another wave of soothing energy towards the children. It was all he could do.

"Come along younglings," he called softly, "hold hands. I don't want to lose any of you." The children obediently formed a line. Obi-Wan walked slowly from the tunnels, children following him like a trail of ducklings. As he stepped above ground and into the soft light of sunrise, he looked back. The sight of the children blinking in the light warmed him.

All had not been lost today.


	5. Stubornness

Anakin was lounging against a wall of the outpost, arms folded and a very contrary look on his face. Obi-Wan was choosing to ignore him as he went about gathering the supplies that would likely be necessary to fix the listening station. That is until his padawan's insolent voice broke the silence.

"I just don't see why it was necessary to assign two Jedi to fix a station on a remote planet."

"Technically they only sent one Jedi," Obi-Wan quipped, "and his young padawan."

"I'm not that young," Anakin muttered, trying to keep ire from his tone. Obi-Wan sensed it through their force bond anyways. "I'm fourteen years old," Anakin grumbled

"Still young and strong," Obi-Wan agreed, "which is why you'll be carrying the packs." He smiled at Anakin who had opened his mouth to argue.

"Yes, master," he remarked sullenly.

"Sulking is not appropriate for one of our order," Obi-Wan reminded him lightly. "Now go find a heavier cloak. Technically it's summer on this planet right now, but temperatures are still below freezing."

"I'll be fine, master," Anakin remarked dryly, "I'm young and strong, remember? I can warm myself with the Force," Obi-Wan seriously doubted his apprentice could do any such thing, at least not for the hours they would be hiking in the snow, but he knew that experience was often the best teacher. If he wouldn't listen to his master, he would learn in a less agreeable environment.

"Suit yourself," Obi-Wan shrugged and donned a white, fur lined coat. Immediately he felt the room too hot. "Let's be on our way then, my young learner." He tossed the heavy packs to Anakin, who was knocked back a few steps, surprised by the weight of his cargo.

"Yes master." As soon as they had left the relative comfort of the outpost, Anakin began regretting his decision. His tunics were light, woven cloth and his cloak was little protection from the biting winds. Obi-Wan sent him an image of a brightly roaring fire over their bond.

"It's not too late to get something warmer," Obi-Wan told him, feeling generous. Anakin gritted his teeth and hoisted the packs higher.

"I'm fine. This is practically balmy," he retorted bitterly. Obi-Wan snorted.

"I'm not going to feel bad for you when they amputate your fingers and toes," he chided. Anakin did not deign to reply. He forged ahead, plowing through knee-deep snow. As he walked, he meditated. For the first hour, neither of them spoke. Obi-Wan focused on the task at hand and directing Anakin's course, Anakin focusing on distancing himself from the cold and his physical body. He was breathing as deeply as he could, both to fuel his body and centre himself. It proved to be more difficult than he had imagined. The frigid air stung his nose with every breath. His pain had at first been mild, but his extremities were starting to numb and his movements were getting clumsier. Obi-Wan was surreptitiously watching Anakin, brushing his consciousness through their Force bond to check his vitals every so often to ensure he was in no real danger. They had been walking for an hour and a half, and Obi-Wan could tell his apprentice's strength was flagging. He carefully considered whether to tell him how much longer they'd be walking for, or if he should let Anakin go on being miserable. He decided to spare his apprentice that particular torture, though he knew Anakin deserved it.

"Almost there," he called into the howling wind. "Just under a half-hour at our current pace." Anakin turned to curtly bow his head. "You aren't angry, are you young one?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly. Anakin did not see fit to reply, or even acknowledge that he had heard. This was unacceptable. Obi-Wan decided that an excellent recourse would be to project his feelings of warmth and contentment into the Force around them strongly enough that, in his current state, Anakin could not help but sense it. He turned to look balefully at his master, but held his tongue. He was shivering so violently that even walking had become a trial. Anakin lost the tenuous distance he had built from his body with the Force and was slammed back into the reality of the cold. His master was once again showing him visions of crackling fires and toasty, pleasant feelings. Anakin took a deep breath and clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from clacking together. 'Be calm,' he told himself silently, 'balanced.' He knew that he had earned the punishment Obi-Wan was so cheerfully bestowing upon him. He was still indignant though, surely the walk and packs were punishment enough. His irritation was leaking heavily into the Force.

"You're brooding Anakin," his master called. "Be at one with the Force surrounding you. Accept the reality of your situation and move past it." Anakin tried, but he was having difficulty moving his legs. His shivering was slowing. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan would let him die like this. Then, through the vortex of snow, he saw the listening station.

"I see it!" he cried excitedly. He forced his legs to move faster, and reached the station in record time. He deactivated the energy field using the Force and stepped eagerly inside. Obi-Wan entered just in time to see his padawan's face fall dramatically as he realized the station wasn't heated. Aside from being sheltered from the wind, it was no warmer in the building than outside. Anakin dumped the packs on the ground with a disgusted sigh.

"What's the matter padawan?" Obi-Wan asked humourously.

"Nothing, master," Anakin replied, keeping his voice level. Obi-Wan snickered and went to examine the large panel that dominated the space. It was the work of seconds to find the problem. One of the wires that connected the station to its power cells had been stripped and detached. A small, furry rodent lay dead nearby. Obi-Wan assumed that it had fatally electrocuted itself when it had chewed through the wiring. He was glad it was an easy fix though. Obi-Wan twisted the two wires together and retrieved electrical tape from the pack.

"I guess we didn't need all that equipment after all," he told his dismayedapprentice who had by this time sunk into a sitting fetal position against the wall. "We'd better head back out, or we'll be stuck in the storm," Obi-Wan declared. His padawan gave him a look that could only be called puppy eyes. Much to Anakin's distress, Obi-Wan could not be swayed. Obi-Wan prodded his apprentice with the toe of his boot.

"Up you get," he ordered.

"Is there an extra coat in there, master?" Anakin asked plaintively, indicating their packs and conceding his pride.

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan replied sternly. "I told you to wear something warmer and you did not listen. Actions have consequences. And you had better accept it without complaint because this situation was of your own manufacturing." Anakin suppressed a sigh.

"Yes master," he answered softly. He climbed stiffly to his feet and pulled the pack over his weary shoulders. He reluctantly followed Obi-Wan out of the station.

The wind was even fiercer than before and it drove the snow into the Jedi's faces. It stung bitterly and neither had the energy for conversation. They continued in silence for some way, both absorbed in their own personal battle against the wind and snow. Obi-Wan had enough energy to use the Force to aid him in ignoring the cold. In such a wild, weather driven place the Force was all around them and tapping into its constant flow was an easier task than usual, but because the cold was so pervasive, it took much of Obi-Wan's mental focus to retain his distance and he stopped paying such close attention to Anakin.

Anakin was worse off than he had been on the trip out. He had noticed about forty five minutes into the trek that his intense shivering had subsided. As he continued to walk, he could feel his movements growing clumsier and slower. He refused to complain to his master. Obi-Wan had been right, this situation was one he had created and the consequences were his alone. Anakin repeated that to himself for the next half hour until he couldn't feel any of his limbs anymore. He had gone from pain to pure numbness and was walking in a purely mechanical fashion. Obi-Wan was getting too far ahead of him; Anakin willed his legs to move faster. He couldn't do it. The pack was weighing so heavily on his shoulders. 'Just a minute of rest,' Anakin thought to himself, 'I just need a minute." And then he was falling down, down with the snow and into a soft warm darkness.

Obi-Wan immediately felt the loss of Anakin's presence. He swore into the wind as he jogged through the snow to Anakin's limp figure. He called to his apprentice through the Force and received no reply. He flipped Anakin onto his back and brushed the snow from his face. His apprentice was deathly pale. Obi-Wan cursed again and struggled to free Anakin from the straps of the pack, breathing heavily. Once free, he lifted Anakin onto his shoulders and left the pack. Obi-Wan used the Force to augment his stride. He thanked the stars that they were close to their destination. He estimated it would take him only about fifteen minutes, maybe less running as he was. Obi-Wan guessed that the temperature had fallen rather sharply in the short time they'd been inside. He had taken a calculated risk in letting Anakin do as he pleased and he had lost. Obi-Wan cursed his need for a 'teaching moment' and the impetuousness he had displayed; he was certainly setting a fine example.

Obi-Wan's strength was beginning to wane when he caught sight of the station. He propelled himself harder with the Force, enough so that he was almost leaping towards shelter.

 **BREAK**

Obi-Wan scrambled onto their ship and hurried to set Anakin on one of the passenger couches. He pulled off Anakin's thin, ice encrusted coat and cursed the galaxy for stubborn teenagers. Obi-Wan gathered the blankets from the ship's quarters and heaped them over Anakin, then found a temperature controlled oxygen tank and slipped the mask over the lower half of Anakin's face. He hesitated a moment and brushed his fingers over Anakin's hair before retreating to the cockpit. It was the work of only a few moments to get the ship into the air, and then into hyperspace. Obi-Wan was more relaxed after they were well on their way back to Coruscant.

He could feel Anakin's presence in the Force again, a tiny flicker of his usual strength. Obi-Wan set the ship to autopilot, then returned to check on his charge. Anakin was turning fretfully under his blankets, making low incomprehensible sounds. Obi-Wan sat and pulled Anakin half onto his lap. He was relieved to see Anakin's skin had lost its pallor. Obi-Wan brushed his knuckles over Anakin's cheek and found that his skin was much warmer than it had been, almost normal. Anakin's eyes fluttered half open. He was clearly trying to say something. Obi-Wan pulled the mask away from Anakin's face.

"Master?" he mumbled sluggishly. Obi-Wan replaced the mask and smoothed Anakin's short hair.

"Rest easy," he replied softly. Anakin's eyelids were drifting again, but didn't close. He stirred restlessly and Obi-Wan removed the mask again.

"I fell asleep," Anakin whispered, "I'm sorry master," and before Obi-Wan could reply that it was no fault of his, Anakin was asleep again.

 **Break**

Anakin woke up groggily. He felt like he'd been out late drinking jet juice again. He threw off the mountain of blankets and sat up. To say that he felt bad would be an understatement. Obi-Wan felt his presence and swivelled his chair half around.

"Sit," he said. Anakin sat in the co-pilot's seat and accepted the steaming thermos of sweet tea Obi-Wan handed him. "Next time you are in danger of collapse, I want to know about it _before_ it happens," he informed Anakin.

"Yes, master," Anakin murmured, sipping the tea gently.

"When the cost of winning outweighs the cost of losing, it is prudent to accept defeat," Obi-Wan told him. It was something Anakin had heard many times before.

"Yes, master," Anakin agreed placidly.

"Next time, you'll listen to me and save the both of us some trouble, won't you padawan?" Obi-Wan asked more lightly.

"Of course," Anakin replied blithely. Obi-Wan chuckled and tweaked his braid.

"You've got an attitude, young one."

"I know," Anakin smirked.

"As penenance I expect a full written report on the dangers of hypothermia, especially as applied to interplanetary travellers in the Vulpter System."

"Yes, master," Anakin huffed without genuine feeling.

"That being said," Obi-Wan continued, "I am sorry I put you in that position. I shouldn't have let it get that far. Determination is admirable, but taken to excess manifests in stubbornness, a fault we both share."

"Master, are you admitting to a mistake?" Anakin asked, feigning shock.

"The only mistake _I've_ made was accepting _you_ as my padawan, _urchin."_


	6. Sloth

The first thing that Obi-Wan Kenobi, dignified and exhausted Jedi Knight noticed when he returned to his quarters was that his padawan, Anakin was definitely hiding something.

The boy had sequestered himself in his room and had thrown up a fairly solid mental block against Obi-Wan's gentle prod. Thus Obi-Wan didn't deem it necessary to knock when he entered Anakin's room.

"What are you up to, youngling?" He asked cheerfully. His eyes narrowed as he took in Anakin's room. It was spotless, the owner reclining on his low bed with a texbook.

"Home work," Anakin answered casually, switching off the projection. "Was there something you needed, master?" he smiled innocently. Obi-Wan snorted and left without speaking. He should've been able to sense Anakin manipulating the text with the Force if that was really all he was doing.

Obi-Wan decided to let it go for the moment, after all he remembered what he was like at fifteen. He decided a _long_ meditation was in order and settled on one of the cushions in the main room. Obi-Wan breathed deeply as he centred himself. He tried to restrict himself from thinking at length about Anakin's suspicious conduct and achieved some modest success. Obi-Wan inhaled, feeling the nature of the Force resonate around him. He could feel a strange emotion through it. Obi-Wan believed the disturbance was coming from Anakin's room. He frowned irritably.

A sudden crash and thumping shattered his calm. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he stood. He was at Anakin's door in seconds. Obi-Wan activated the opening sequence. The door was exceedingly slow. Obi-Wan encouraged himself to practice patience. He would have to put in a request to have it fixed. The door finally opened all the way and Obi-Wan stepped into Anakin's small room.

Smashed ceramic was strewn over the floor. His padawan was lying in the middle of the mess. Obi-Wan's boots crunched the broken pot as he crouched to examine the limp plant at his feet.

"You've destroyed your seedling," he announced with disapproval. "You've also interrupted my meditation. What have you been doing in here, Anakin?" Anakin sat up, wincing as he leaned on a shard.

"I was practicing a saber technique, master. I lost my balance. I'm sorry for the noise."

"Anakin," it was a warning. Obi-Wan could sense that his apprentice was not being honest.

"Truly master, I am sorry,"

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan growled, "Clean this up. We will have our evening meal in the common space in ten minutes, followed by a lengthy meditation on the _virtues of honesty_."

"Yes master," Anakin dipped his head respectfully.

The meditation lasted several hours. Obi-Wan worked on remaining calm and patient, but it was difficult when Anakin would not stop fidgeting.

"If you move one more time," Obi-Wan said with exaggerated calm, "You will be running laps around the entire temple." He didn't open his eyes.

"Sorry, master," Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan inhaled very deeply and his padawan fell silent.

"You're not in a hurry to get away from me, are you my young learner?" He asked the next time Anakin cleared his throat.

"No, master. I'm just sore,"

"If you would settle down, you wouldn't be stuck meditating for so long," Obi-Wan replied tartly and that was the end of that discussion.

They meditated until Anakin fell asleep. Obi-Wan sighed loudly and shook his padawan awake. Anakin blinked groggily.

"You have work to finish," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Your philosophy assignment for master Aqinos is due tomorrow." Obi-Wan quickly retreated to his rooms before Anakin woke up enough to argue the merits of an essay discussing droid sentience.

When Obi-Wan left his room the next morning, he was already wearing his travelling cloak. Anakin eyed him suspiciously.

"Where are we going?" He asked, getting up from the table.

"You're not going anywhere," Obi-Wan told him. "I have a conference to attend on Vandor-3."

"Why are you going without me?" Anakin asked, confused.

"I wasn't sure you were mature enough to display the diplomacy required," Obi-Wan replied smoothly. "It will give you more time to finish the assignment for master Aqinos, considering you failed to even attend his class this morning."

"Master, that's not-," Obi-Wan held up a hand.

"When I return in two days, I expect you to have caught up with your classwork completely. I also expect this place to be immaculate when I return. Additionally, I don't want any of your classmates staying here. After yesterday's _clumsiness_ I don't trust you around _my_ seedlings either." Anakin knew when Obi-Wan had had enough. His ire simmered behind the ironclad Force walls he'd thrown up. Obi-Wan serenely tucked his hands into opposite sleeves. "And when I get back, I will have an explanation for all this secrecy. I do not permit lying." Anakin fought to keep himself from scowling, so that was the real reason Obi-Wan was up in arms. Anakin bowed deeply.

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan nodded and left. Anakin flopped dramatically onto the couch. At least, he thought with bitter satisfaction, he had manufactured some help for the occasion.

The two days passed quickly for Anakin, who spent nearly every hour engrossed in his studies. He practised lightsaber forms in the quarters, being mindful of Obi-Wan's plants as he did. Every free hour he had, Anakin spent working on the project he'd been keeping from Obi-Wan. It was a relief when secrecy was no longer necessary and he didn't have to disguise the mechanical clinking and whirring coming from his room.

When Obi-Wan did return, Anakin was the image of a model padawan. He was meditating silently in the common room. The room was immaculate and nothing had been broken. Obi-Wan noted suspiciously, that Anakin had managed to find and pot a new seedling to replace the one he'd ruined

"There's fresh tea, master," Anakin said tranquilly, without opening his eyes.

"Thank you, padawan, but I'm going to retire. Interplanetary travel is exhausting. We will speak in the morning." Obi-Wan yawned and headed to his room. As soon as Obi-Wan fell into bed, he was asleep. He did not sleep uninterrupted.

Obi-Wan shot awake as something heavy fell painfully on his face. It whirred loudly. Obi-Wan shouted and wrenched it away, using the Force to throw it harder. The thing crunched against the wall just as Anakin poked his head in the door.

"Everything all right, master?" He asked, then seeing the ruined droid, a very soft "oh," escaped him. Obi-Wan rolled out of bed, bare shoulders reflecting moonlight.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan demanded. He grabbed the droid by one of its four spidery legs.

"A cleaning droid?" offered Anakin meekly.

"The Jedi temple does not employ _cleaning droids,"_ Obi-Wan's tone made it very clear he was not in the mood to play games.

"It is of my design master. I created it to…" he searched carefully for the right word, "assist with daily living." Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and covered his face with a hand.

"You're telling me that you created a droid to do your chores for you?"

Anakin hesitated, "not… exactly," Obi-Wan glared at him.

"And what was this _marvel_ doing on my face?" He demanded.

"I think it was vacuuming," Anakin guessed.

"My beard?" Anakin refrained from adding a snippy remark about the cleanliness of said beard. Obi-Wan sensed the comment anyway and tossed the droid at his padawan. Anakin caught the disk and patted it. The machine made a very small clicking noise.

"It's still alive," Anakin exclaimed. He hadn't built it for hardiness and judging by the sizeable dent in the wall, Obi-Wan had thrown it pretty hard. He cradled the droid gently. He looked up when Obi-Wan loudly cleared his throat, arms folded across his chest. "Oh, sorry master, it won't happen again." Anakin promised.

"You're right it won't because you're going to dismantle that thing immediately. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow." Obi-Wan shut the door in Anakin's face, still fuming about the unsaid remark. He was quite sure that he'd never been this much trouble as an apprentice.


	7. Anger

Anakin threw his pack down as soon as he entered the rooms he shared with Obi-Wan. He was busy storming off, when Obi-Wan stopped him with a word.

"Anakin," Anakin stopped, took a very deep breath before turning around.

"Yes master," he spoke tightly. His control was complete but for the anger that coloured the Force between them.

"You're angry," not quite a reprimand, but close.

"No, master," Obi-Wan looked at him steadily. He reached to brush Anakin's mind with the Force, and was slammed with immediate resistance.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, shaking his head to clear it.

"May I be dismissed?" Anakin asked tersely.

"Absolutely not, your conduct is unacceptable," Obi-Wan replied sternly. "Explain yourself. Such a display is improper for one of our order."

"There is no excuse for my actions master. I apologize." Anakin replied, voice still tight with anger.

"That isn't the answer I requested," replied Obi-Wan. "If you choose not to participate in this conversation, we will be forced to have it later and there _will_ be additional consequences." Anakin took a long, deep breath.

"I'm sorry, master," he began, preservation instincts overriding his anger. "I did not intend to block you so forcefully." Obi-Wan nodded and folded his arms.

"I'm listening."

"I- I was angry with you,"

"Because you lost your sparring match?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, master," Anakin's temper flared again, "my opponent and I were not evenly matched. He wiped the kriffing floor with me!"

"Anakin," he didn't know how Obi-Wan could put so much meaning into a single word.

"It's true!" Anakin was practically shouting, "I didn't have a damn chance against the stupid son of a bantha."

"Anakin, you are _still_ being inappropriate."

"I don't care," Anakin yelled back, "You deliberately humiliated me! You chose him on purpose. What could I possibly have done to deserve that?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath, not allowing himself to answer Anakin on the terms he was demanding, best to wait him out. "If you hate me so much, you should've just left me on Tatooine with my mother," Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows, manifestly unimpressed. His decision to remain uninvolved flew out the window.

"It's not too late to arrange a transport," Obi-Wan remarked dryly. He wondered how other masters dealt with such outbursts. He reflected that anyone raised by the Jedi likely wouldn't have these problems. No one could raise his ire quite the way Anakin could. He inhaled slowly. A padawan, especially an angry teenage padawan was the ultimate test of patience.

"Would you stop _breathing_ and just talk to me?" Anakin shouted. "Do you hear _anything_ I say to you?"

"I hear everything you say to me, Anakin. Most of it is beneath both of our dignities and unworthy of comment. Sixteen is too old to be throwing tantrums," he had expected Anakin to be angry. He hadn't expected Anakin to be _this_ angry. An ominous creaking caught Obi-Wan's attention. "Anakin-" he began too late. The glass doors to the balcony shattered, spraying them both with glass. "Control yourself Anakin," Obi-Wan shouted. The Force was moving in boiling, turbulent waves around them. Obi-Wan hoped the disturbance wasn't large enough to be felt throughout the temple, but he suspected it was. Anakin gasped and fell to his knees. Beads of sweat were running down his face, dripping onto the pristine floors.

"I'm sorry, master," he wheezed. The Force was calming and though he would not touch their personal connection, Obi-Wan could feel the sincerity of Anakin's words.

"This is unacceptable, Anakin, even for you." Obi-Wan noted with some concern that his apprentice was practically hyperventilating with his effort to control his effect on the Force around them. "Why are you so angry?" He asked gently, almost in spite of himself. "Did it never occur to you that I might be trying to teach you something? If you cannot learn to control yourself and commune peacefully with the Force, you have no place at this temple." Anakin's face when he looked up was bloody from shallow cuts. His eyes were huge and Obi-Wan felt a pang.

"I- I'm so sorry master. I know it isn't enough." Anakin was on the verge of tears, certain he would be sent away and disgraced. He knew he deserved it. Obi-Wan knelt next to his padawan.

"You're right, it isn't. Your connection to the Force is strong Anakin; you must learn to contain yourself. Losing a sabre exercise is not the end of the world. Come, we'll meditate on it and you can tell me what you've learned when we're done."

They sat in lotus position and began, breathing deeply. Obi-Wan found his centre quickly, then reached to Anakin with the Force. He could easily feel the turbulence of his young learner's emotions, but Anakin made no move to block his master.

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

Obi-Wan sent the mantra through the Force. " _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is harmony."_ He repeated, hoping that the stubborn child would get the message. Obi-Wan stilled, hearing a strange noise. After a few moments he realized that Anakin was sniffling. The sounds tore at his heart, but he let the feeling pass over him. To be soft was to encourage this behaviour and it was imperative Anakin control his anger before it consumed him and someone was seriously hurt.

BREAK

It was several hours later when Obi-Wan roused himself from his trance. He looked at Anakin who had fallen soundly asleep. He reached across the square table to tug on Anakin's braid. Obi-Wan waited until Anakin had rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was moderately alert before prompting him.

"Well?" He asked softly. Anakin made a confused noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan prompted him patiently.

"Right," Anakin cringed and shut his eyes, "My actions today were beyond offensive and I beg forgiveness for my lack of control."

"But what did you _learn,_ Anakin? What are you afraid of?" Obi-Wan was exasperated. Anakin faltered.

"I'm- I'm afraid that I won't live up to your expectations, master," he stared at the floor, stubbornly resisting Obi-Wan's gaze. "I am not the person you want me to be." Obi-Wan sighed. This was exactly the answer he had not hoped for.

"Anakin it does not matter who _I_ want you to be. Today's lesson wasn't about failure, it was about humility. You must have the grace to accept that in some situations, even your best will not be enough. You cannot win every battle padawan."

"I don't understand," Anakin replied almost desperately.

"Then you had best spend the rest of the night meditating on it," Obi-Wan replied evenly as he stood. "I do not want you to brood, or feel shame regarding this," he informed his padawan, "it is merely a lesson like any other. You must discover what you _truly_ fear and how to release it. Acknowledge this pain and let it flow from you without ruminating, then you will understand. You may sleep when you are done." Obi-Wan stretched and yawned theatrically. "Best learn sooner than later. We rise at the fifth hour and it is already late. Besides, you'll be fixing that door," he pointed, "as early as I can requisition a replacement." Anakin bowed his head.

"Yes, master, thank you." His penitence made golden ripples in the otherwise easy Force. Obi-Wan frowned, then squeezed Anakin's shoulder before retiring.


	8. Conceit

Anakin stepped off the ship, grimacing as his boots slid into the sand. Obi-Wan gave him a withering look. His padawan had been very vocal about his desire to stay on Coruscant.

The Car-Tainian embassy approached them. They were a tall, beautiful species, Obi-Wan noted. The leader bowed to the Jedi who returned the gesture. The leader's dark skin was slick with sweat.

"Welcome to Car-Tain," he said in basic. "I am Lok-Cain. We look forward to negotiations. For now, you are our guest. Feel free to wander where you like. Car-Tain is not a tourist planet, but we have much to offer travellers such as yourself."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, "my Padawan and I appreciate your hospitality." Lok-Cain blinked. He began walking back towards the town's low buildings.

"Ah yes, the Padawan. If it is agreeable to you, he may be housed with our apprentices." Lok-Cain addressed his remarks solely to Obi-Wan.

"Of course," Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin, "he can learn much from observing your customs here."

"Master-," Anakin began. Obi-Wan silenced him with a look.

"Do as you're told for once, Padawan." Anakin met his gaze levelly, not looking away as Obi-Wan turned to walk off with Lok-Cain, heads close together as they spoke. Anakin kicked the sand irritably. Obi-Wan turned back, a pleasant smile on his face. "Don't forget to use sunblock, Anakin," he felt his master's suppressed snicker through their bond. Anakin didn't reply, watching the pair as they went, followed by the three other Car-Tainians.

A boy who looked about his age approached him, bowing deeply.

"Welcome to Car-Tain," the boy said, repeating his leader. Anakin exhaled his irritation into the Force and returned the bow. "My name is Jav-Fain. Master Lok is overseeing my studies. I am to be your guide while you remain here."

"Thank you, Jav-Fain. I am Anakin, Master Kenobi's apprentice," Anakin replied, feeling somewhat awkward. The other boy grinned at him. He draped an elongated arm around Anakin.

"You must tell me everything of the temple," he began, leading Anakin towards one of the brick buildings. "What do you study there? Are your masters strict?" Anakin returned the smile, almost in spite of himself. He was not entirely comfortable being this close to Jav.

"Well we study a lot of things," Anakin shrugged, "Astrophysics, meditation, history, saber technique-," Jav turned to grab him by both of the shoulders.

"You're trained with a saber?" He asked excitedly, "we too train with weapons, but ours are mostly long staves. We must arrange a skirmish." Anakin smiled, more authentically this time. He wiped the sweat from his face, incidentally dislodging Jav's hands.

"Of course," Anakin replied, "our sabers have settings to avoid dismemberment or serious injury during practice. I would be honoured to fight you," his eyes shone with a strange light. The other boy looked at him, enthusiasm faltering slightly.

"I'm sure our masters would wish to observe," he said, "I will make arrangements to hold the match the day after tomorrow, if that is agreeable? It will be our duty tomorrow to herd the livestock for most of the day." Anakin was not sure he wanted Obi-Wan present. If things went poorly for him, his master would likely be very amused. He hesitated and Jav noticed, "If the masters are present there is less a chance of one of us being seriously hurt," he smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, I see. Tomorrow then," Anakin agreed. The other boy grasped his forearm and Anakin firmly returned the gesture.

"For now, it is late and I'm sure you are hungry. Dine with us, friend. Our food is simpler than what the elders will eat, but it is good. Plus you will not have to endure hours of political talks when you are with the apprentices." Anakin grinned at this unexpected streak of mischievousness. Let Obi-Wan lie in the bed he'd made, he decided.

"I'd be happy to join you," Anakin declared, following Jav into one of the small buildings. Jav stomped on a mat just inside the door, shaking the sand from his sandals before removing them. Anakin pulled off his tall boots and stuffed his socks into them.

He grimaced visibly, the floor was polished wood, but was scattered with grains of sand that grated irritatingly under his feet. A long table took up most of the room. Six Car-Tainians of mixed genders were seated around it, already tucked into steaming bowls full of some kind of stew and rice.

"Help yourselves," one of them called, barely looking up from her food. "You're late," another addressed Jav, who merely shrugged in response.

"I'm here now, and you better have left some for us," he replied, feigning irritation. "This is Anakin, the Jedi from Coruscant." At that, many of the apprentices looked up curiously. Anakin let their stares wash over him, following Jav to the food. He helped himself to a large portion.

It smelled wonderful and his stomach rumbled loudly. Some of the apprentices snickered. Anakin ignored them. He hadn't eaten since the ship had left the refuelling station early that morning. Those at the table shifted their chairs to make room for Jav who had brought two more over while Anakin had been serving himself.

Anakin sat then ate quietly, listening to the apprentices' boisterous chatter without commenting unless he was asked something directly. Jav warded off most of the invasive questions or remarks, which Anakin was grateful for.

"Tomorrow morning," Jav addressed himself to Anakin, "you may come with us to herd our livestock. In the afternoon we will dine with the masters. The day after, we will practice our weapon technique and spar in the early evening." Many of the apprentices giggled at this, one boy laughed outright.

"Jav, you cannot be serious. What does _he_ know of sparring? You'll hurt him."

"We are taught to spar at the Jedi Temple," Anakin replied tightly, "I have studied there for almost ten standard years. I know how to fight." He tried vainly to supress his burgeoning irritation as the boy snorted in response.

"Our masters will be present, Kiv-Hain. No one will be harmed," Jev replied with disapproval. Kiv did not look convinced.

"You're crazy, even for an outsider," he remarked to Anakin. Kiv stood, gathering his dishes and taking them to the small kitchen. Anakin watched as he cleaned them and then retreated down a recessed stairwell that he hadn't seen before.

"Don't worry about Kiv," Jav told him lightly, "he speaks without thought."

"I'm not worried," Anakin replied. He showed Jav his Padawan braid and indicated a brightly coloured bead. "We are given beads or thread to commemorate skills. This one is for excellence in combat." Jav was visibly impressed.

"Our match will be quite interesting," he predicted, rising to clear his own dishes.

**

Anakin did not sleep well that night. The beds were only thin mattresses on the floor. Jav told him that some of the more prominent citizens had more comfortable accommodations, but as apprentices they were expected to make do. Even the basement was covered in sand, scattered grains marring the gleaming hardwood.

Anakin scowled when he woke the next morning, pushing some of the sand around. He could feel it in his sheets, on his pillow. It would probably be in his hair too. He was trying not to resent Obi-Wan for dragging him along on this mission, especially since he wouldn't even be learning from the negotiations. The whole trip seemed painfully pointless.

He tossed uneasily; it was too hot to sleep anyways. Anakin sat up and began to meditate, trying to lower his core temperature. Car-Tain was easily the hottest planet he'd visited, even in the night. Wind howled above him and he inhaled slowly, remembering what Obi-Wan had been telling him on the trip over. The planet only had one sun, but it was large and close to the planet. They were in the planet's cool season right now. In summer, the planet was completely uninhabitable for humans. The Car-Tainians' request for Jedi presence had come at the perfect time for them.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Anakin opened his eyes. He couldn't see through the darkness, but the accompanying voice told him it was Jav.

"It's time to tend the livestock," he murmured, before slipping away. Anakin stood and stretched, displeased at having to cut his meditation short. He followed Jav to the ground floor. They stuffed their pockets with jerky for lunch and filled canteens of water. As they were leaving, Jav turned to Anakin.

"Your extra clothing will not be welcome come midday. You should leave your shirts here." Jav himself was shirtless, but for a flat silver collar draped over his shoulders. Anakin stripped off his layers, gratefully. He was aware that the Jedi uniform was to be worn at all times, but if a local had instructed him to remove it he figured he was safe. If Obi-Wan took issue, he could always claim heatstroke; it certainly wouldn't be out of the question on Car-Tain. He tossed his clothes and followed Jav out of the building.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant red. Birds were starting to chatter restlessly in the already oppressive heat. Anakin was practically jogging to keep pace with Jav's long legs. At seventeen, he was already taller than his master. He rarely rushed anywhere. Anakin let the irritation flow over him and away into the Force. He sighed inaudibly. It seemed to him that he was becoming annoyed with almost excesive frequency these days. No doubt Obi-Wan had felt it. He was probably in for one hell of a lecture later.

He followed Jav to the animal's pens. They were small, leathery things. Their stink made Anakin's eyes water.

"They're called likluks," Jav told him, grinning at Anakin's reaction.

"I haven't encountered anything like them before," Anakin said, as they opened the gate. He leaned down to get a closer look and was almost kicked in the teeth. He jerked back.

"Watch out," Jav laughed, "They aren't fully domesticated."

"Then why do you keep them?" Anakin muttered darkly.

"They eat desert scrub and are docile for the most part. We just have to keep them safe from dekfas while they graze."

"Am I going to regret asking what a dekfa is?" Anakin asked warily. Jav's grin grew to a startling size.

"They're almost as tall as you, fangs about this long," the width between his spidery hands was about half a foot. Anakin's expression turned incredulous. "They're covered in short fur, massive paws. They don't usually travel in packs fortunately."

"You've got to be joking," Anakin protested. Dekfas sounded like something out of a tale to scare children.

"Don't worry too much. They aren't as common this time of year. We still need to make sure none of the likluks wander away." Anakin nodded uneasily. They made their way further into the desert, following the likluks as they bounced away.

They travelled in companionable silence for a while. After they'd followed the likluks a few miles, Anakin's feet were hot and damp in his thick boots. Sweat ran in rivulets down his back and face, stinging his eyes. Finally they reached an area with thicker scrub and the likluks were content to stop and graze as small biting insects buzzed around them.

When he was sure the herd wasn't going anywhere, Anakin sat and pulled off his boots and socks. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. He did not look forward to putting his sandy feet back into his boots to return. Jav laughed at him.

"I wish Jedi didn't have such damn strict rules for our uniforms," Anakin grumbled, sand shifting unpleasantly between his toes.

"It does seem unpractical," Jav agreed cheerfully.

"I bet the council doesn't actually care. It's probably just Obi-Wan being fussy," Anakin muttered. Jav laughed again.

"And this master of yours, Obi-Wan, is he often fussy? Is he a good master?" Anakin snorted.

"All he ever does is fuss. He means well though. I wouldn't even be a Jedi without him." His expression softened. "We balance each other, I think," he looked off to the horizon.

"Ah, balance it's very important to the Jedi, is it not?" Jav asked, following Anakin's gaze.

"It's one of our most fundamental ideals." Anakin replied. He grinned and shook his head, breaking the sombre mood that had settled over them, "What about you. How is Lok-Cain?"

"He is an amazing leader," Jav replied intensely, "I will be honoured to follow his path when he dies. He is very strict, but it is only so that I may learn quickly and well. Everyone loves him."

"And you Jav, do you _love_ him?" Anakin snickered at himself. Jav crossed his arms, a flush creeping over him.

"What- no that isn't- I mean. Don't- you love Obi-Wan?" Anakin swallowed hard, his neck tingling.

"What? No- we're- it isn't like that. We're bonded. It's different," he hoped his voice wasn't as high as it felt. Jav howled with laughter, barely able to keep himself upright. Anakin blushed furiously.

"You're _bonded,"_ he shrieked, "and in what sense does this _bonding_ occur." Anakin started laughing too.

"Shut your damn mouth," he yelled, playfully shoving the other boy. Jav shoved him back and soon they were wrestling. Jav managed to put him in a headlock and Anakin threw his body weight onto him, knocking them both down. They grappled until they were both breathless, lying panting on the desert sand.

Anakin was covered in sand by the time he reached the leader's cabin. It was in his hair, his clothes, between his teeth. On entering the cabin he coughed and would swear he exhaled it. Anakin was thoroughly disgusted. No sandstorms had been predicted on the planet, but of course its atmosphere wasn't controlled as Coruscant's was.

"I see the wind's picked up," Obi-Wan remarked cheerfully. Anakin glared at him as he yanked the front of his shirt. He regretted it as more sand slid from his shoulders and down his chest. Anakin gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to rip his shirt clean off. Pressure was building behind his eyes.

"The conditions are rather… unpleasant currently." Anakin agreed stiffly. Eight other masters were seated at the long table. This building was similar to the one he'd stayed in, but ornamented with woven rugs. He also suspected the lights were slightly brighter. One of the apprentices he'd met yesterday was passing out cups to the masters.

Anakin followed Jav's movements, bowing deeply when the other boy did and only approaching the table when they'd been invited. Anakin only realised his shields were lowered when Obi-Wan mentally tapped him, a reprimand for the distaste he'd felt leaking from Anakin's signature.

 _I'm sorry master; you know how I feel about excessive formality._ He scowled up at Obi-Wan as he sent the message. Obi-Wan's face was impassive as Anakin seated himself.

 _Yes I know, but everyone in the town doesn't need to. I swear anyone in the least bit Force sensitive felt that. Be more careful. Besides that, talking via secret link seems rather disrespectful._ He severed their connection immediately, raising impenetrable Force shields around his mind. Obi-Wan smiled politely at Anakin.

"Has your time with the apprentices been enlightening, Padawan?" He asked blandly. A muscle jumped in Anakin's jaw. His head felt thick and heavy.

"Very much so, master." _I learned that Car-Tainians has a third, clear eyelid to protect them from all this kriffing sand._ Obi-Wan gave no sign if he'd heard. "Jav-Fain and I have arranged a sparring match for tomorrow,"

"With your permission masters," Jav cut in hastily, addressing both Obi-Wan and Lok-Cain.

"Naturally," Obi-Wan replied, amusement colouring the Force around him. He began asking Jav questions on staff technique and Anakin stopped paying attention. He inhaled deeply, trying not to fiddle. Patience had never been his strong suit and the conversation was just so mundane. And- oh Sith, Obi-Wan had just asked him something. He looked up into Obi-Wan's clear gaze.

"Pardon me master, my attention seems to have wandered."

"Yes, I'd noticed," Obi-Wan remarked dryly. "Was it also wandering yesterday when I reminded you about sun protection, Padawan?"

"Yes master, well no, I mean," Anakin stopped talking. He was flustered, knowing the other masters watched him, no doubt judging him inadequate.

"Well Anakin, which is it?" Anakin studied his lap.

"I forgot, master." He carefully shielded his resentment. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Mindfulness, Anakin. You've burned." At this, some of the masters murmured. A Car-Tainian of indeterminate gender spoke.

"How has he… burned?" they asked. Jav also looked perplexed.

"We were not near any fires today," he insisted at Lok-Cain's look.

"Does he require treatment?"

"No, it's nothing so serious," Obi-Wan replied, "Human skin is comparatively fragile and is easily damaged by the sun, especially in those with delicate complexions. The effect is magnified on Car-Tain because of the planets proximity to its star. In general burns are entirely preventable," he smiled at Anakin who was practically emanating heat. _You did remember to drink plenty of water, didn't you Padawan?_ Anakin avoided his gaze, avidly studying the tablecloth. Obi-Wan sighed over their bond, even as he continued answering the Car-Tainian's questions. _Drink, Anakin._ Anakin sipped his water meekly, feeling his headache abate somewhat.

"Does it hurt?" The Car-Tainian next to him asked abruptly, squeezing his shoulder. Anakin bristled. He smiled tightly.

"Very much so," he replied, giving no outward sign of his distress. He had no idea what the customs around touch were on this planet, but he suspected shoving the master's hand off of him would likely have severe consequences. He struggled to raise his Force shields, to keep Obi-Wan from feeling the sparks of pain he was shooting off. In that respect, he failed miserably.

"Perhaps it is best not to aggravate the injury," Obi-Wan remarked mildly. Anakin studied his master's face. He looked almost… angry. That was impossible; Obi-Wan didn't get angry. Anakin felt the tiniest thrill shoot through him.

"Of course," the Car-Tainian said cooly, removing her hand. Anakin almost sighed with relief.

"We'll have to visit our ship after the meal so I can treat him properly," Obi-Wan said to Lok-Cain.

"Of course," Lok-Cain replied smoothly. "You will however, return for further negotiations this evening?"

"Certainly," Obi-Wan looked at Lok-Cain appraisingly. He'd thought the evening talks were only a formality, but was not inclined to make an unnecessary argument about it

Obi-Wan buzzed around the console, flipping switches and pulling knobs until their craft hummed to life and began recycling air cooler air. The ship was a small Jedi issue and as a result, didn't have a proper medbay, just a tiny room the size of a closet with a curtain for a door.

"Alright, let's have a look," Anakin moved a stool closer with the Force and sat after removing his shirts. Obi-Wan made a disapproving noise. "And were you running around unclothed all day?" He asked, studying the burns.

"Relax master. I only took off my shirt. Besides, Jav told me to." Obi-Wan made another low noise. He pressed a cup of water into Anakin's hand.

"Drink this, you're probably dehydrated." Anakin did as he was told, wincing as Obi-Wan poked the burn experimentally. "You've blistered, Anakin." Anakin made a face. "You're lucky one of us thinks ahead. I brought aloe."

"Thank you, master." Anakin was relieved. Commercial aloe tended to be infused with bacta and painkillers, something he desperately wanted, but didn't feel he deserved and would not ask for. Anakin set down his cup as Obi-Wan fetched the aloe from the small refrigeration unit. Obi-Wan took his cup and refilled it.

"Drink that too,"

"Master, really I'm fine," Anakin protested.

"Anakin, you do know I can feel your pain through our bond. If you drink that your headache will likely go away." Obi-Wan gave him a look full of exaggerated patience.

"Yes, master," Anakin mumbled, doing as he was told. Obi-Wan scooped aloe from the jar and began spreading it gently over Anakin's back. Anakin made a contented noise. The cold gel raised painful goose bumps on his inflamed skin, but he didn't mind. Obi-Wan's touch was feather light as he smoothed the aloe over the back of Anakin's neck. The tension melted from Anakin's shoulders as Obi-Wan rubbed them lightly. Anakin lowered the shields around his mind to let Obi-Wan feel his peace.

Anakin inhaled deeply. He was unused to being treated so gently. Not that Obi-Wan had ever been rough, just brusque and professional. Every brief touch had a purpose. Anakin knew it was Obi-Wan's respect for his boundaries, acknowledgment of his aversion to touch, but he had missed the contact.

As Obi-Wan's hands coasted down his back, his pain receded. Anakin felt strange. Small and almost soft.

"Is something wrong, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked softly, smoothing gel over a last patch of skin. He turned to wipe his hands on a cloth and Anakin stood.

"Of course not, Master." Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, who started slightly. He put his hand over Anakin's arm. His padawan responded by burying his head in Obi-Wan's neck.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"Nothing master." Anakin replied, voice husky but muffled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he squeezed Anakin's arm. The heat of Anakin's skin was soaking into him.

"That's ok," Anakin replied, releasing him. Obi-Wan turned to face his Padawan, concern etched into his features. Anakin snickered at himself, "apparently I really did get too much sun."

"Anakin-," Anakin half shrugged and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow, master." Obi-Wan was left to watch him go. He reached for Anakin with the Force, but his Padawan's shields were back, firmly in place once again.

Anakin stood facing Jav. Several villagers were milling about, waiting to watch their match. The sun was high. Beads of sweat ran down his face. Anakin breathed deeply, ignoring the painful rub of his light shirt. Obi-Wan's gaze bored into him, and Anakin tried to ignore his self-consciousness, knew it would be his downfall if it wasn't curbed.

Jav began circling. Anakin followed, watching his friend's shoulders for any hint of movement. Quickly, Jav whipped his staff around, aiming for Anakin's ribs. Anakin swept his saber up to intercept and dodged backwards. They resumed their circling. Anakin centred himself, allowing the Force to guide him away from Jav's strikes and blocking them when they couldn't be avoided.

He allowed Jav to take the offensive, content to defend and counter when the opportunity arose. It allowed him to get Jav's measure as a fighter and let him conserve his energy as Jav tired. The Force rippled and Anakin jumped, cleanly evading Jav's low sweep. His opponent was faster than many of the Padawan's he'd trained against, but clearly lacked any Force ability.

Anakin landed close to Jav, twirling his saber into an overhand cut. Jav struggled to get his staff up and Anakin's blow landed squarely on the other boy's shoulder. Jav yelped and disengaged.

"Point Skywalker," Anakin grinned fiercely. He was done playing Jedi. He leapt forward, pressing against Jav with a flurry of blows. Jav was good, but not good enough. He placed a foot wrong, overbalanced and Anakin slipped through his defences, bringing his lightsaber across Jav's neck.

"Point Skywalker," they disengaged again. One more point and the match was his. Jav rushed him, moving his staff more quickly than Anakin thought possible. He took it in stride, flowing gracefully away, elegantly blocking. Jav was getting more aggressive, becoming sloppy.

Anakin aimed a wide blow at Jav's body. He blocked it forcefully, both hands gripping his staff tightly. The force of his defense pushed Anakin back. Jav struck at Anakin's side. Anakin intercepted with a twist that popped the staff from Jav's hands. Jav knelt, grabbing his staff before it hit the ground. Anakin lunged towards him. The Force swirled urgently. It was too late. By the time Anakin saw the blow coming, he was already fully committed to his motion. Jav's staff slammed into his skull. Anakin dropped like a stone.

His eyes were closed. People were shouting. Blinding pain above his eye. Then the waves of nausea came sweeping over him. He rolled away from the hands on his shoulders and threw up. Each convulsion sent bolts of pain through his head. He lay limply, his face and braid resting in the mess. Anakin groaned as he was shifted onto his back, the world spinning chaotically. A voice cut through his confusion.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" Anakin made another pained noise. Something was firmly pressed against his face. It hurt. Anakin whimpered, trying to twist his head away.

"Open your eyes, Anakin." His training overrode his instincts, and Anakin obeyed. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out his master's form. He was lying in his Master's lap. The pressure above Anakin's eye was coming from him. His master's other hand was under his jaw, tilting his head back. "That's right, keep looking at me. Do you know where we are?" His master's voice was calm, but his urgency clouded the Force between them.

"Uh," Anakin searched his memory. It felt like shovelling mud. "Car-Tain," he mumbled, rewarded by Obi-Wan's relieved smile. "I'm fine," he muttered, hit by the full embarrassment of his situation. Anakin was painfully aware of the mess he'd made. Obi-Wan snorted.

"Don't even try lying right now. In case you hadn't noticed, we're both covered in your blood." Anakin hadn't noticed. He blinked slowly. Both of their shirts were ruined. Obi-Wan had wadded up his outer layer and was using it to stem the flow of blood.

"Sorry master."

"We'll discuss it later," Obi-Wan promised grimly, "for now we need to get you to the ship. Can you stand?" Anakin closed his eyes, assessing his condition. He nodded. Obi-Wan stood carefully, pulling Anakin up with him. He steadied his wobbling Padawan, then pressed the blood soaked cloth into his hand. Anakin applied pressure to the wound as Obi-Wan guided him towards their ship. He could feel the Force being pulled through his Padawan, supporting him. Anakin stumbled into Obi-Wan who paused and held him up while he got his bearings.

"Anakin?"

"Just dizzy master. I'll live." Anakin smiled weakly.

"You'd better," The ship seemed much farther away than Obi-Wan remembered. Anakin's face was still bleeding. Obi-Wan moved slowly, deliberately, centering himself as he walked. They both needed to be calm right now.

They reached the ship with no further problems and Obi-Wan instructed Anakin to lie down while he collected med supplies.

"Allow me," Obi-Wan said, taking charge of the cloth again. He put steady pressure on the wound, trying to ignore Anakin's pained grimace. "So my Padawan, what have we learned?"

"Master," Anakin protested, "is this really the time?"

"I can't think of a better one," Obi-Wan replied callously, "Misbehaving isn't currently an option for you, Padawan. Now tell me where your error was." He waited patiently for Anakin to finish sulking and answer.

"I wasn't careful," Anakin replied after thinking it over. "I fully committed myself to an action without considering the risk," he looked up at Obi-Wan uncertainly.

"True, you were reckless. There is more," Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look.

"I- I'm not sure what you mean, master." Anakin replied truthfully.

"Think Anakin. Think about your actions since coming to Car-Tain." Obi-Wan could see the flush rise on Anakin's cheeks even under his sunburn.

"I guess I haven't really been acting like a Jedi should," Obi-Wan nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I felt as though my skills and worth were in question and I felt, I don't know, better than that? So I tried to prove that I was."

"There is no place for conceit in the mind of a Jedi," Obi-Wan chastised him gently. "Your pride led you to strike at an unarmed opponent. That is a serious breach of Code. If you'd done that at the Temple, I expect you would have been sanctioned," Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. "Luckily for you, Padawan, this isn't the Temple and I believe you've suffered enough." He dearly hoped the lesson had gotten through Anakin's thick skull. He was tempted to make a joke about it, but decided it was better not to undermine his teaching moment with humour.

"Thank you, master."

"I promise if we have to go over this lesson again, there will be consequences, Anakin. Please try not to repeat yourself." He knew the plea would fall on deaf ears.

"I won't, master," Anakin replied innocently. Obi-Wan snorted. He pulled the cloth away from Anakin's face. The bleeding had slowed to a steady trickle. The wound looked deeper than Obi-Wan had thought. "You're going to need proper medical attention when we return to Coruscant," he frowned.

"But… master we won't be going back for days?" He wasn't complaining, just confused. Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

"Padawan, what you're talking about is reckless endangerment. We're going back to the Temple as soon as I address the Car-Tainians to tell them so."

"Master-," Anakin began to protest.  
"Don't bother, Anakin. Another Jedi team will be en route in a few days. These treaties are not urgent." It wasn't entirely true, and he had left out the possibility of the Car-Tainians abandoning the agreement because of their departure. Anakin didn't need to know that. Obi-Wan poured disinfectant onto a clean cloth and began dabbing at Anakin's face. His Padawan reflexively jerked away. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't squirm, Anakin." Anakin muttered an apology. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his master's presence beside him. He wished he could reach out for Obi-Wan's hand. It was out of the question. He was no longer a child. Almost as though sensing his thoughts, Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin exhaled softly. And then Obi-Wan was cleaning the blood from his neck and chest. Anakin was content not to speak, to just exist in this moment where Obi-Wan's obvious love and affection for him was clear. Obi-Wan's fingers brushed his skin as he carefully placed a bandage over the gash.

"You'll probably need additional attention to seal the cut, but I don't have proper supplies, besides stitching equipment." Anakin barely disguised his alarm, "Don't fret Anakin. I may know how to use the kit, but I wouldn't unless I had to. The bleeding's mostly stopped and I believe the wound will wait until we can get you to a proper healer." Obi-Wan brushed the side of Anakin's face with his knuckles. "I am however, still concerned with your concussion." He closed his eyes and reached for Anakin through the Force. From what he could tell, the damage wasn't too severe and likely would only require a few days of rest to heal, but it was hard to say. Head injuries were always tricky.


	9. Lust

Obi-Wan paused on the threshold. He stretched, listening to rain patter on the deck. The Force in his shared quarters was… strange this afternoon. He threw his cloak towards a chair, guiding it with the Force. He turned on the lights and stopped again, listening intently. It _sounded_ like Anakin giggling. But that _couldn't_ be right because Anakin was supposed to be in advanced mathematics. Obi-Wan scowled, lowering his mental shields to listen to the Force's insistent message.

Anakin was indeed in his room. He apparently had company. Obi-Wan reflexively threw his shield back up, responding to the flood of images they were transmitting freely. Both men were completely unshielded. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to banish a particular image of his Padawan in a very compromising position. He stalked to Anakin's door, shoving it open with the Force's assistance.

"Padawans," he folded his arms, watching with some amusement as they sprang apart, a shirtless Anakin tumbling to the floor as his friend, Padawan Safi abruptly sat up.

"M-master!" Anakin jumped to his feet. "You're home… early," his pupils were huge. Obi-Wan tugged his chin up, scowling deeply. Obi-Wan brushed his mind against Anakin's, gently testing.

"Are you intoxicated, Padawan?" He demanded incredulously. This was a new height of disobedience. Anakin's flush intensified.

"Well it's complicated master," Obi-Wan released his Padawan and turned his scowl to their guest.

"And you Padawan Safi?" The boy bowed his head contritely, pale blue head tresses falling over his shoulders.

"We are in a similar condition, master. I take full responsibility for the situation."

"This was your idea?" Obi-Wan asked, not believing him in the slightest.

"Well not entirely master, but uh-, I just mean to say-, not that-" a flush spread over the Nautolan's entire face as he floundered helplessly.

"It was my idea, master." Anakin interjected. "But uh the other part is probably his fault."

" _Anakin,"_

"What I mean to say master, is that- well- did you know a Nautolan's head tresses tend to emit uh- pheromones when aroused?" He peeked up at Obi-Wan whose gaze was fixed firmly on the ceiling. "Besides, I'm not a child anymore, Obi-Wan," he continued boldly, "By all galactic laws I'm considered an adult. Anyway it's not like there's actually a rule against casual sex in the Code." Obi-Wan's gaze descended to meet Anakin's.

"You _will_ address me as master, my _very young Padawan."_ Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "And for the record there are at least six current rules restricting irresponsible sexual activity. Plus truancy and disrespect, this is a record even for you, Padawan." He folded his arms again. Anakin bowed his head.

"I apologize, master," he replied formally, unable to keep subtle currents of agitation from colouring their Force bond.

"I think five laps around the Temple's perimeter should help to temper your passions," Obi-Wan remarked with affected indifference.

"Master!" Anakin protested impulsively, as he looked up again. It was the most he'd ever been assigned, and the weather was rough. "It's raining!"

"All the better to cool your hot head," Obi-Wan responded reflexively. He chided himself for the slip. "And add an extra lap for cheek. Now, I am taking Padawan Safi back to his quarters. We will discuss further punishment once your task is complete." Anakin swallowed his protest, ire tainting the Force around them.

"Yes, master." He reached for his fallen tunic.

"I don't think so, Anakin." Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows.

"Master?" Obi-Wan knew he was treading on uncertain ground.

"Since you didn't find it unseemly to appear before Padawan Safi in your state of undress, I doubt it will bother you to undertake your exercise in the same condition."

"Yes master," Anakin replied tightly. He directed his blistering gaze to Obi-Wan's feet before bowing stiffly and exiting. Obi-Wan's exhaled softly. So his Padawan could employ restraint after all.

Obi-Wan turned to follow Anakin out, Padawan Safi trailing meekly after him.

"Come now, Padawan. I'm sure Master Irrel is anxious to hear about today's exploits."

Obi-Wan was meditating serenely when Anakin stomped into their quarters. He inhaled gently, releasing any irritation about the mud he _knew_ Anakin was trailing over the shared space. He waited until he heard the shower before floating a mop to lean next to the 'fresher door as he continued his meditation.

His Padawan spent his ten minutes of shower time exactly. Anakin appeared in the common room only a moment later. Obi-Wan could feel his exhaustion leaking through their Force bond as he mopped. He wondered if his punishment had been a bit harsh. It was after all, the first time he'd caught Anakin breaking this particular rule. The corner of his mouth quirked up. _Caught_ was likely the operative word in this situation.

Obi-Wan exhaled softly as Anakin set the tea to boil. His Padawan had yet to speak a single word when he brought the pot and knelt at the low table. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to watch Anakin make the tea. He accepted his cup with a wordless nod as Anakin bowed his head without touching his own. Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose almost of their own accord, perhaps this was true contrition, very rare when Anakin was concerned. He sipped the tea.

"Your skills have improved," he told Anakin softly.

"Thank you, master." Anakin replied formally, taking a sip of his tea. They drank in silence for a moment, both mentally steeling themselves for the conversation to come.

"This was a significant breach of conduct, Padawan," Obi-Wan told him finally.

"I am sorry, master," Anakin replied, his eyes wide and very blue as he looked sideways at his teacher. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I believe it. And you didn't _know_ you were in breach of Code?"

"I didn't," came the subdued reply.

"Though you do admit fault in regards to disrespect and _truancy?"_ Obi-Wan asked sternly.

"Yes, master," Anakin's gaze returned to the polished table.

"Hmm you had best spend some time in the archives with Master Nu, in place of practice in the salles. Perhaps Master Nu can teach you to think with your head and not your ah, lightsaber." Obi-Wan smothered a snicker at the flush ferociously taking over his Padawan's face. Point Kenobi.

"Thank you master," Anakin mumbled, occupying himself with his tea.

"Now Anakin, why don't you tell me about Padawan Safi," Obi-Wan encouraged him. Anakin looked up, surprised.

"We're friends, master. We're in the same math class and we spar together sometimes too."

"Are you close?"

"Not really, no,"

"So this isn't related to any matter of inappropriate attachment?" Obi-Wan asked gently. Anakin fluffed his hair.

"No, master it was more, I don't know, mutual attraction and convenience I guess." He scratched the back of his neck, only half looking at his master. Obi-Wan exhaled, this was a more manageable issue than he'd supposed.

"We are not this gross matter," he reminded Anakin. "It would be prudent to try and channel these impulses into something more… productive next time."

"So you don't think sex can be _productive_ , master?" Anakin failed to supress his smirk.

"Not in your case," he snorted, "a litter of progeny is not in _your_ future, Padawan." Obi-Wan carefully set his tea down and folded his arms. "Which leads very nicely into my next point." He reinforced his mental shields a touch as Anakin sensed his intention and blanched.

"Master really-, you don't-,"

"Am I to believe this is not your first _indiscretion_?" He enquired delicately, ignoring Anakin's protests.

"Um, no master. It isn't." Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Obi-Wan forged ahead.

"And have you been using protection, or am I to be beset by a league of pregnant Padawans and their irate masters?" They were both flushed and equally embarrassed. Anakin couldn't meet his master's gaze.

"Master, no- it's- it's really not that bad," Anakin spluttered.

"So you haven't been?" Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No I mean it's fine master. It's not like that. Everyone was safe."

" _Everyone?"_ Obi-Wan asked, almost as mortified as his squirming Padawan. Their reputations would both be shattered. He'd be sent into exile for allowing his Padawan to debase the order in such a fashion. What a spectacular failing to not have noticed sooner.

"No- master. I just," he cleared his throat. "I just meant-," Anakin buried his head in his hands, before steepling them in front of his mouth. He folded his hands, replaced them in his lap.

"Enough fidgeting, Anakin. Out with it." His sigh was exasperated.

"I only meant that there really haven't been that many uh, partners. I've got a pretty limited supply of friends and I mean it's uh, not exactly something I've been doing with just anyone. But yeah everything was uh safe and fine."

"Thank the stars for small mercies," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I do have a question though, master." Obi-Wan braced himself for whatever uncomfortable piece of folly Anakin was sure to spout next.

"Does the ban on sex count just towards other Jedi, or is it universal?" Obi-Wan favoured his Padawan with a most unimpressed look.

"You may consider it a universal law," he replied dryly, "I have not had occasion to examine this particular set of rules thoroughly. Perhaps Master Nu could be of assistance." Anakin choked on his tea. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, pleased with himself. Anakin recovered and sat staring into his tea for a long moment, thoroughly digesting this last statement.

"You really never looked into that part of the code, master?" Anakin asked curiously, "Not even when you were my age, though?" Obi-Wan folded his arms. Amazing how a simple question from his Padawan could make him feel all of fifteen again.

"I did not," he replied tartly.

"Master, does that mean you never-?" Anakin trailed off, biting his lip hard and clearly amused.

"Not that it is any of your business my very young Padawan, but no." Obi-Wan's dignity prevented him from glaring, but he favoured Anakin with a _very_ clear look. "I've been curious on occasion, but not enough to shirk the Code and not enough to even truly be considered tempted."

"But what did Qui-Gon think?" Anakin pressed on, "wasn't he worried?" Obi-Wan tilted his head dangerously.

" _Master Qui-Gon_ had already trained two apprentices and thought I was a star sent gift." Obi-Wan remarked sharply. He conceded privately, that 'star sent' might have been a slight exaggeration. Anakin's grin faltered.

"I'm sorry master. I didn't intend to offend you. I was just curious."

"The path unto dark is paved with good intentions," Obi-Wan quipped irritably. Anakin's brow furrowed.

"I- I don't think I understand master. Really, I'm sorry." He seemed to have struck a deep nerve. Obi-Wan sighed, his expression softening.

"I know Anakin, but you must realize your words have barbs, whether you intend them to or not. Regardless, my orientation is not your concern," he frowned, "but I am satisfied you won't jump into bed with the first sentient you see. You may meditate for the next hour on the nature of your indiscretion and the effect a scandal of this kind could have on the Order."

"Master-," Anakin began. He stopped himself, unaccountably hurt by Obi-Wan's abrupt withdrawal. "Of course, master. Thank you."

"I have great faith in you, Padawan," Obi-Wan offered as he rose to clear away the tea. Anakin nodded mutely. It wasn't forgiveness exactly, but it was close enough to comfort.


	10. Pride

Obi-Wan swept into the infirmary and was greeted by the sight of Anakin standing proudly, chin jutting forwards. His defenses lowered for a moment and a look of shock came over his face. Anakin looked half dead.

Obi-Wan appraised his padawan's injuries. Anakin's face was dripping blood, so much so that the source wasn't easily discernable to Obi-Wan's trained eye. His jaw was bruised and puffy and his left eye had swollen completely shut. He was shirtless and his chest was bloody too. That, with the mottled bruises over his ribs ensured there was hardly a patch of bare, clean skin to be seen. Anakin's arm was already set in a cast. His expression was defiant, yet clouded.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan demanded, anger showing through the mask he'd just replaced. Anakin's jaw worked for a few seconds before he answered. Through their bond in the Force, Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's pain worsen.

"I got in a fight." Anakin mumbled stiffly without breaking eye contact.

"With what? A bear?" Obi-Wan was practically shouting. The attendant, a tall blue man, shot Obi-Wan a dirty look. Anakin pried his jaws open again.

"No, just Karbel." He'd named an apprentice a foot taller and twice as wide. "I started it." Obi-Wan rubbed his face with both hands.

"You need to stop talking and relax," the attendant informed Anakin firmly.

"He's right," Obi-Wan agreed, "sit down before you fall." Anakin obeyed. A strangled gasp escaped his lips as he strained his injuries. Obi-Wan glared at his apprentice before turning to the attendant and lowering his voice.

"How is he?"

"As well as can be expected," the man replied. "He sustained a compound fracture of his ulna. I've only just set the bone. Six of his ribs are either fractured or broken; thankfully they didn't cause internal damage. He has a fractured jaw and a concussion, and he's only just regained consciousness, so we'll have to keep him for observation. Less seriously, he's got multiple facial abraisons and possible damage to his cheekbone and orbital socket, but they don't look too bad." Obi-Wan was beginning to thank the man, when Anakin started throwing up. His barriers to the force fell and his consciousness overwhelmed the two men. Obi-Wan's whole world was reduced to Anakin's blinding pain. He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, vision swimming. Anakin was making an inhuman noise that bored into Obi-Wan's head. The violent spasms of Anakin's stomach must've exacerbated his ribs and jaw. With great difficulty, Obi-Wan closed his consciousness to the Force and Anakin's anguish. When his sight cleared, Obi-Wan stood. The healer had moved much more quickly and was already settling Anakin into one of the beds. He glanced at Obi-Wan and they shared an awed and fearful look. Obi-Wan understood for the first time, what control it must take for Anakin to contain his power. The beginnings of fear stirred in his stomach. Obi-Wan immediately bore down on the feeling. Now was not the time.

"I've given him the suggestion to sleep," the attendant told Obi-Wan. "Wake him every few hours. He should be alright now." Obi-Wan nodded tersely. He sat in the chair next to Anakin's bed and studied his padawan's bruised face. The attendant had forgotten to clean the blood off of him. He'd left in a hurry after Anakin had screamed across the Force. Obi-Wan didn't blame him. He took the cloth from the bedside table and dipped it in the clean bowl of water the attendant had left. Anakin didn't stir as Obi-Wan began gently wiping away the blood and grime. He calmed himself as he worked, breathing deeply. He was a Jedi Knight, and he should know better than to get so worked up, he admonished himself silently. Obi-Wan meditated, continuing to dab Anakin's injuries. He wondered how he had failed so badly that Anakin had felt the need to start this fight, knowing there was no chance of winning. Obi-Wan let his consciousness brush against Anakin's and was startled when he felt the boy pull away. Though Anakin had tried to hide it, he had felt something like shame taint their connection for a moment.

Anakin woke up slowly. His whole body ached. He found that only one eye would open and his tongue probed swollen lips.

"Water?" he whispered. Someone supported his head as they tipped water into his mouth. Anakin swallowed gratefully, trying to ignore the shooting pains in his jaw. He drained that glass and another before being lowered back to his pillows.

"How are you feeling, little one?" Anakin shifted so he could see Obi-Wan better.

"No complaints," Anakin mumbled tersely.

"There's the Anakin I know," Obi-Wan remarked lightly.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows drew together slightly.

"Infirmary, you were in a lot of pain and badly concussed. I'm not terribly surprised you don't remember. Now, you're going to tell me about the fight you were in and I'm going to decide what I need to say to the council. You caused quite a disturbance in the force yesterday, padawan."

"Sorry," Anakin mumbled.

"I know," Obi-Wan's tone was softer, but urgent, "now tell me what happened, Anakin."

"He-," Anakin looked away, his eyes prickling. He replaced the feeling with a painful scowl, "he said I was a slave, that I'd never be anything else. He insulted my mother."

"Your damned _pride_ Anakin. You must learn to control yourself."

"He was right," Anakin whispered, hating the tears he shed. His voice was tight and low. "I am no better than a slave in this place." Obi-Wan recoiled as if Anakin had physically struck him.

"Anakin, is that really what you think of me? Another slave master? I have never treated you less than family Anakin, never punished you excessively or when you hadn't earned it. Why?" He was at a complete loss for words.

"It's not you, though you are my master," he sounded bitter, "Every moment I am told where to be, when to eat, when to sleep, when to breath, how to feel. It's just another form of confinement." He looked into Obi-Wan's level gaze. "They treat me differently. I'll always be just a slave to them. You keep telling me I'm supposed to be some sort of saviour, but I don't know how to do that. I don't know anything." Obi-Wan sighed quietly and considered his words carefully.

"Anakin, you are not a slave here. You have a choice in everything you do. You can choose to break my rules," Obi-Wan smiled gently, "which you often do. You can even choose to break the rules set by the council, though you could be expelled from the temple, but you've done that too. You did that last night when you fought Karbel." He wiped Anakin's tears with his thumb. "If this life truly is so abhorrent to you, you may leave at any time. I will not stop you, though I hope you will not go."

"It's," Anakin cleared his throat, stared at the ceiling, "it's not that I hate it. It's that I don't mind. I like the predictability, the structure. It's humiliating."

"You're upset because you feel as though, given your past, you should want to reject these things?" Anakin nodded. "Anakin, structure and discipline are tenants that many people choose to base their lives on, regardless of devotion to a cause. It's very- human of you. And after all, it _is_ what you're used to. Try to accept these feelings and move beyond them, or they will control you, Anakin. This fight should serve as an example and a warning," Obi-Wan patted his shoulder affectionately and stood. "Now, I have to go see about getting Karbel expelled from the order." Anakin shot up in bed, regretting it as his head spun and waves of nausea overtook him.

"You can't!"

"I am going to," Obi-Wan replied firmly, "he's a bully and he's out of control. His master will likely also face sanctions for allowing this to continue."

"You'll make everything worse," Anakin gasped, holding his ribs. "They'll hate me worse now."

"Anakin, I would spare you this, but we cannot allow him to become a Jedi. Who will he be when he has no supervision? It cannot be allowed." Obi-Wan repeated himself as Anakin's shoulders slumped. Obi-Wan gently pushed him down onto the bed. "You need to rest and heal. This is my worry, not yours." He went to the door. "When I get back, I expect you to be sleeping. If you're out of bed, I'll sanction you too," he threatened before disappearing.


	11. Denial

Anakin shuffled from his room at five hours exactly. He sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Obi-Wan grimaced; clearly he needed to do a more thorough lesson on the finder points of etiquette.

"Feeling a bit under the weather today?" Obi-Wan asked casually.

"No," Anakin grumbled, making his way to the fresher.

"Good, then we'll be going. You can shower after we spar." Obi-Wan told him with cheer that was absolutely inappropriate for such an early hour. Anakin looked balefully at his master. Deciding he was serious, Anakin sniffled pathetically before bowing his head.

"Yes, master," he grumbled finally.

"There's no time for pouting, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, tweaking his braid. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

The bout did not last as long as Obi-Wan had hoped. His apprentice was unusually slow today and unsteady on his feet, earning him plenty of burns and bruises. Obi-Wan tried to go easy without letting him off the hook completely because it was clear that his recently healed arm was giving him some trouble as well. Obi-Wan disengaged, then lowered his sabre.

"Have you been doing the exercises the healers assigned you?" He asked mildly.

"Yes, master," Anakin replied truthfully. Obi-Wan beckoned and Anakin obediently held out his arm. Obi-Wan gently manipulated Anakin's arm, frowning as Anakin released small flares of pain into their Force bond. Anakin was still swaying, making it difficult for Obi-Wan to assess his healing limb.

"Hold still," he said and gently tugged on Anakin's arm. Anakin stumbled into his chest. "Surely you aren't _that_ tired," Obi-Wan teased, catching his shoulders.

"No, master," Anakin replied dutifully. Obi-Wan looked carefully at his apprentice's face. Two spots of colour burned on Anakin's otherwise pale face. Obi-Wan brushed the back of his hand over Anakin's cheek.

"You're feverish," he murmured. Anakin pulled away.

"I am not," he grumbled, "You just don't want to spar again." Obi-Wan snorted.

"You wish, padawan mine. Now are we going to the healers, or are you going to bed?" Anakin scowled and weighed his options.

"Bed," he muttered sulkily.

Anakin was curled up on the broad couch, hiding under a blanket as Obi-Wan made them tea. Obi-Wan made a great deal of noise in the kitchenette that intensified the pounding in Anakin's head. Obi-Wan appeared with the tea a moment later. He set the cups on the table and poured. Obi-Wan added a large spoonful of honey to each, well aware of Anakin's hungry stare.

"You're spoiled," Obi-Wan muttered as his slid Anakin's mug over and sat.

"Yes, master," Anakin grinned and sipped his tea, immediately scalding himself. He half yelped and set the mug down glaring at it. Obi-Wan snickered.

"It isn't the tea's fault you cannot practice patience," Obi-Wan informed him lightly. He blew on his own tea, discretely cooling it with the Force before taking his own sip. "Our trip to Alderaan must have been very tiring for you," Obi-Wan observed, "It's unusual for one so strong in the Force to catch a virus," he paused brows slowly drawing together. "Unless it's Force specific," he unconsciously shifted away from Anakin, who was shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he said, "just Force resistant." He sniffed loudly and Obi-Wan made a face.

"After you've slept you should attempt a healing trance," he suggested.

"I _tried_ ," Anakin said.

"There is no _try_ ," Obi-Wan reminded him. Anakin huffed and came dangerously close to an eye roll.

"Fine, well I did it earlier." Obi-Wan gave him a distinctly unimpressed look as he began to clear their dishes.

"Get yourself to bed," he ordered, "I don't want to hear from you for at _least_ the next hour." Anakin shot him a look before gathering his blanket around himself. He walked from the room with as much dignity as he could muster; a difficult task while suppressing sniffles.

Obi-Wan was drafting the report on the Alderaan mission. He was fully engaged in his pursuit when a heavy thump issued from Anakin's room. It had barely been fifteen minutes. Obi-Wan scowled and set the report down.

When the door to Anakin's room hissed open, he saw Anakin standing in the middle of the room part way through a complex kata. Anakin froze, guilt colouring the bond between them.

"Bed," Obi-Wan told him firmly.

When he returned to the couch and his report, Obi-Wan checked on Anakin more thoroughly. His present calm told Obi-Wan that he wasn't sleeping, but gave no indication that he was doing anything but resting. The crease between Obi-Wan's eyebrows deepened as he realized Anakin's Force signature had weakened slightly. Obi-Wan pursed his lips, then got back to his work. A half an hour passed where Obi-Wan only half paid attention to the report. A large part of his energy was still directed at Anakin who _still_ wasn't sleeping. Obi-Wan chided himself for his lack of focus before once again setting down his data pad. Anakin had time to stuff his own data pad under the covers before Obi-Wan had opened the door.

"What are you up to now?" His master enquired suspiciously.

"Resting," Anakin replied, yawning to prove his point. He put on his most angelic face and sniffled loudly for further effect. Obi-Wan made a low, doubtful noise and sat on the edge of Anakin's bed. He winced and shifted to pull the data pad from the covers. He held it up.

"This does not look like resting," he informed his sheepish padawan, "It looks," he examined the tablet, "like advanced astrophysics."

"I'm behind," Anakin mumbled. Obi-Wan allowed some of his exasperation to flow between them in the Force. "Sorry, master," Obi-Wan sighed and set the data pad on Anakin's desk. He moved further onto the bed and both shifted to accommodate the other. They ended up with Obi-Wan leaning comfortably against the wall and Anakin's head practically in his lap. Obi-Wan leaned forwards to feel the side of Anakin's face.

"You're warmer," he chided. Anakin didn't reply except to wiggle closer. Obi-Wan sighed lightly. With a sweeping wave of nostalgia, he realized that he had missed the signs of affection that had been becoming less and less frequent as the months and years went by. He tried to let the feeling pass without too much thought as was proper, but it stuck with him. "Go to sleep, young one. Your assignments will still be here when you wake." It didn't take more than a touch of the Force for Anakin to drift off. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's blankets to is shoulders and began the long task of shoring Anakin's reserves of strength with his own.


End file.
